The Chase
by fanficfan888
Summary: UPDATED! How will New Girl Season 2 proceed post-Episode 16? This is a multi-chapter story, each chapter dealing with an upcoming season 2 episode starting with "Parking Spot", incorporating spoilers so that I can write each chapter balancing what we know with what I WISH and HOPE and DREAM each episode will be for our favorite couple!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I am back with another story! So basically, this story will only make sense if you've been following spoilers about upcoming episodes like (and turn away if you don't want to be spoiled now!) more kissing between nick and jess, the schmidt-jess kiss, and just all the spoilers in general. Every chapter will deal with an upcoming episode. This one is on "Parking Spot". I already have the next two chapters mapped out so depending on your response, I will keep updating! **

**This was written in a hurry because I just couldn't keep these images to myself anymore! It's not the most well-written piece but I hope you guys enjoy it anyway. **

**I don't own New Girl or anything to do with it. Promise!**

Chapter 1:

Jess heaved a sigh as she plopped down on her favorite spot on the living room couch. She was exhausted but content—the parking spot was all hers after a nightmarish 8 hours of yelling matches, underhanded ploys, and competition with Schmidt. She grabbed her glass of pink wine off the table behind her and sipped some relaxation. Things were good.

Things would've been better, though, if her and Nick could stop being so awkward around eachother. Conversation was difficult to have when the air around them was so tension-thick, hugs were completely and utterly out of the question. She was conflicted herself. On the one hand, she missed her best friend. And on the other—she was relishing the chase. Was it even a chase? Didn't chases lead somewhere? She wasn't sure what it was but she did know that the hours she'd spend recounting their stolen moment of intimacy every night before she slept was not time wasted. The memory of it, the sight of him made her excited and giddy and terrified and embarrassed all at the same time. An interesting state of affairs, if nothing else.

The sound of the door opening snapped Jess out of her daydreaming and she turned to see a very tired Nick slowly making his way towards her. They shared a quick smile and quickly broke eye contact. Nick chose a spot on the couch that was close to her but not tooclose—just to be on the safe side of things. He threw his head back, closed his eyes, and yawned.

"Crazy day, right?" Jess asked casually, understanding that something needed to be said before the air became dense again.

Nick chuckled softly to himself, opened his eyes, and turned his gaze to her, head still resting on the couch. "Crazy even for this place, yes" he said as they exchanged another smile, soft and meaningful. He felt another yawn coming and pulled his arms back as one does while yawning, grazing Jess' shoulder in the process.

"Oh sorry um, yeah, I didn't mean to touch you, that was weird wasn't it, really sor-"

"Nick, come on-"

"No I really didn't mean to-"

"It's not a big deal-"

"Yeah but I just wanted to make sure you didn't get the wrong id-"

"Okay seriously?! This is getting ridiculous. When are things ever going to get normal between us?"

Nick's response was a defeated sigh and the slightly sad-version of his turtle face, eyes closed, temples being rubbed.

"I don't know Jess. Sometimes I wonder if we can ever really go back to the way things were. Maybe we need a new normal?"

"Hmm. And how exactly do we get that", Jess responded, placing her glass of wine on the table and turning her attention to Nick.

"Okay. I know. Let's talk about the things we used to talk about with eachother. Let's see what happens. I'll start. So...I um. Right, okay so the other day...Okay I got nothing. You go"

Jess struggled to find something to say. She would usually talk to him about the men she was seeing but she had zero interest in anyone after her breakup (after the kiss?) and nothing interesting was happening at work. "I'm drawing a blank. Sorry".

"Okay no, that's fine. Let's umm...maybe we can try and hug again? Face our fear, head on!"

"Miller, our hugs were never not awkward. It's more a difference in degree than in kind nowadays"

"You're right. Okay, sorry, I'm out of ideas. You got any?"

Jess actually did have an idea. One that had been occupying her mind since she shared her awkward kiss with Schmidt earlier in the day. One that she did not want to articulate, particularly in front of Nick. One that ended up making its way from her brain to her mouth before she even knew it.

"Well..actually. Yes, yeah, okay actually I do have an idea. But you have to promise to be open to it"

Nick nodded, earnestly, turning to give her his undivided attention.

Jess continued. "So I was thinking—the kiss made things awkward, right? Because I mean whatever, the way it ended up being and the timing, we had spent the entire night building it up and whatever because of the game. But kissing Schmidt today made me realize that it's not the ACT of kissing that makes things awkward but the circumstances in which you do it. Are you following me?"

Nick mumbled a "not really" through his now much more bemused turtle face.

"I kissed Schmidt today. It was nothing. No awkwardness. Because there was no night of build-up, no special circumstances. So basically what I'm saying is—let's kiss again"

Nick stared at her incredulously, eyes wide, a laugh gone unsuppressed. "You're kidding, right?"

"No! I'm serious! If we kiss again, we'll realize it's not a big deal because this time, I know it won't be awkward." Jess wondered about her own motivations while she argued her case—she knew she kinda did want to kiss Nick again but she also genuinely believed another kiss would repair rather than further rupture their platonic dynamic.

Nick thought about the strange suggestion. Kissing Jess again? He'd be lying if he said he hadn't thought about, hell actively hoped for the prospect. And her theory didn't seem completely ludicrous. She was right about her kiss with Schmidt—maybe it was True American and the fact that she was dating Sam that made an otherwise insignificant act significant.

Nick cleared his throat nervously before answering. "You know what? Okay. Yeah. We can do this. Lets do this. What's the harm, right?"

"Right" Jess replied, a nervous smile on her face.

"Are Schmidt and Winston home? I really don't want the Sharons to be put through any more suffering tonight and I definitely don't have the energy for another interrogation"

"Sharons?"

"Just—forget it. Are they home?"

"Winston's asleep. Schmidt's not home".

The matter-of-fact words were uttered and that density came rushing back. Nick's response was a half-smile and a slight shift close to Jess. Jess pursed her lips-excited, giddy, terrified, embarrassed—and moved closer too.

Nick grabbed her shoulders and rubbed them gently. "Okay Jess" he whispered. "I'm gonna make it quick and it's going to be no big deal"

Jess grabbed his wrists then slowly rubbed his half-exposed forearms back and forth, and whispered back "Sounds good, Miller".

"Okay."

"Okay."

Nick moved his hands from her shoulders to her face, moving in slowly and surely for the kiss that would make things normal again. At first, his lips only gently brushed hers, his eyes still open and hesitant, hers closed and waiting. She moved her head gently so that forehead caressed forehead as the deafening sounds of bated breaths caused heart rates to quicken and anticipation to build. He moved in and gave her a short but full kiss on the mouth, his hands still cupping her face, hers grabbing his arms near his elbows. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but he didn't move away and she didn't either. The proximity was dangerous and promising. Jess' eyelids fluttered open for only a moment, to be met by Nick's deep stare and before any of them knew it, lips met lips as Nick wrapped his arms around her waist and she dug her fingers into his hair. It was a slow, deep, hungry kiss as Jess pulled Nick closer to her, chest to chest, her legs wrapping themselves around his torso as he laid her down onto her back, his hands exploring her thick hair, her slender but curvy silhouette, the outside of her upper thigh. Their first kiss was silent but this time was a frenzy of loud breathing, high-pitched moaning sighs, and muffled, desperate groans. Fingers sometimes interlaced when Jess wasn't holding onto Nick's back for dear life or Nick would stop running his hands up and down her body.

Overwhelmed and out of breath, the kiss was broken with the sound of the room clock ringing on the hour. It ended almost as suddenly as it intensified as Jess gazed up at her roommate, chests still heaving, breath still being caught. Nick was holding her wrists above her head as he looked down at his beautiful roommate, absolutely dazed and utterly confused. Both wondered the same thing: what the hell was that?

Feeling like hours had gone by since they broke the kiss, Jess spoke up hurriedly and nervously. "Hah, see! All better", releasing herself from his grip and attempting to sit up straight.

Nick followed suit, coughed nervously, and shifted his weight off her, sitting up himself. "Yeah! You were right. Totally normal."

"Yeah. Totally."

They sat silently, staring ahead.

Jess quickly cleared her throat and spoke up. "So umm. Good. Yes. So that's done. Excellent. Right." She proceeded to fake yawn. "Aaaaahhh, man am I tired. Alright Miller. Congrats on attaining the new normal"

Nick feigned a smile and responded all too quickly. "Yeah! So normal! Good idea Jess. Don't know why we didn't try this earlier".

"I know, right". They both laughed. Pretending. Afraid. Aching to escape.

"So I'll see you in the morning then, Jess"

"Yes, in the morning tiiime when the weather is fiiiine"

"(fake laugh) Yeah"

"Cool."

"Awesome."

"Okay."

And with that, both hurried to their rooms and shut their doors. Jess slid down to the floor, back still against the door. Nick leaned one hand against his wall and massaged his temples with his free hand.

What the hell was that?

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed that! Just a little ditty I quickly churned out. Next chapter will be on my version of "Tinfinity" and what happens at the party. The one after that will be on "Guy's Night" and so on. Do take out the time to review because I do have a certain narrative in mind and your reviews will get me writing! Thank youuuuuuu! :D**


	2. Tinfinity

**A/N: Thank you lovely people for your amazing response to chapter one! I'm so happy to know you guys are liking this fic! Also, apologies for how late this is. Crazy week at work! So I know that the episode is in a few hours but I thought I would post this anyway and then hopefully, manage to reconcile what I've written with what actually happens tonight in a convincing way for the next chapter, "Guy's Night"! Enjoy!**

**I don't own anything, really. Not least New Girl!**

A stage, blown up photos, fancy cutlery, and a hot air balloon. Nick was in a hot air balloon. He wasn't quite sure why but it seemed like the perfect recluse from the obscenity that Schmidt labeled their "Tinfinity"-they're tiniversary—10 years of being roommates. A party thrown by idiots for idiots, he thought to himself. And although tonight was about one of his best friends and the bond of male friendship, Nick couldn't stop thinking about his other roommate. The female one. The one who he had kissed. Twice. The one who told Cece earlier that day that she needed to find someone else to kiss to erase all remnants of any intimacy shared with him. The one who didn't know he had heard her say that. The one who had spent all evening flirting with a man who was nothing like Nick. Everything was slightly excessive about this Jax character: his build, the length of his hair, his affection for Jess. That last one was definitely a bit much, Nick thought.

Nick took a swig of his beer and sighed. He didn't know what allowed him the courage to think of a something-more with Jess; he didn't know what gave him the audacity to pine. It could've been the fact that Jess had kissed him back with equal fervor after True American; It could've been their silly attempt at normalizing things on the couch (a something silly that had become a something serious before any of them could help it). If he was honest with himself, he knew that there was always something simmering under the surface for Jess but he treated it like a mosquito bite that never quite went away; a benign itch he would never scratch. Something he'd live with.

Kissing her hadn't helped things, though. Tasting her, smelling her, feeling her—turned benign into life-threatening.

Before he could humor his futile thoughts any longer, he saw a not-so-happy Schmidt approaching him. Taking another, longer swig of his beer, he braced himself for a conversation he knew neither of them would enjoy after Cece accepted the marriage proposal she had been waiting for. "This is gonna get real, pal", Nick mumbled to himself as Schmidt made his way into the hot air balloon, slumped and pathetic looking.

"Hello, fellow miserable person"

"Hey Schmidtty", Nick said with an apologetic upward-turtle face. "I heard about what happened. I'm sorry, man."

"Eh, waddya gonna do? Ya know?" Schmidt muttered, with a shrug of the shoulders. Nick attempted to discover just the right thing to say. Failing that, he gave him a friendly punch and patted his back. Schmidt put on a brave face.

"What's up with you?"

"Ah, man." Nick said, the tone of resignation evident. "I wish I knew, actually."

"Is it Jess? You've been looking at her like a puppy at an animal shelter all night. A scruffy puppy. The one nobody wants. A bit lazy—doesn't walk around much. Consequently, slightly overweight. Not the friendlie-"

"I get it, man."

"Sorry. So—is it?"

Nick paused and pondered. He thought long and hard about what to say and his proclamation was a revelation to both him and Schmidt. "Yeah, well. I guess I feel like if we weren't roommates, I would ask Jess out for drinks and a less-than-satisfying sexual experience 10 minutes after I met her".

"Whoa. Easy, bartender. Where the heck is this coming from?"

It was Nick's turn to shrug.

"Look, man. You know this is just going to end up blowing up in your face. Like Chernobyl. Avoid the accident and preserve the environment."

"What?"

"I'm sayin' get over it dude. You know it's never gonna happen and if it does, it's going to be insanely complicated. In my extensive romantic-slash-sexual experience, the best way to stop eating cake is to eat some ice cream"

"What?"

"Get it on with another honey, man. It's just hormonal. I read in Men's Fitness that us men need sex cyclically—kinda like a male menstrual cycle. A sexual cycle, if you will."

"Right. Now all I gotta do is find someone who will help fertilize my sperm".

"Weren't you talking about some girl who was mentally incapacitated enough to find you physically and emotionally appealing? Some bar manager woman?"

"Oh right. Shane. Yeah, I guess I could give her a call. I dunno man-"

"Just—give it a shot Nick. Once you do it, you'll realize this was all just PSS—Presexual Syndrome"

"Jesus Schmidt!"

N&J

Jess couldn't run away any faster even if she tried. Mother of my children? Woman I'm going to marry? She had just met Jax that day and he was overwhelming her. The things he was saying were frightening enough—their timing made things even worse. She couldn't really fall for someone when she was still so confused about her feelings for Nick. Were the butterflies she felt mercilessly fluttering in her stomach when her and Nick were alone together, feelings? Were the hours of sleep she had lost over the last weeks thinking about him the result of feelings?

Slowing her pace now that she was a safe distance from the fiasco, she wondered about why she spent all day flirting with Jax. Sure, she told herself that it was because she needed to clean the slate to normalize her relationship with Nick but in reality, she was initially attracted to Jax' expressiveness, his emotional openness. She had a newfound respect for men who could articulate their feelings—and it was all because the man she needed openness from the most was the most emotionally inept she had met in a long time.

She could see the hot air balloon Schmidt had rented up ahead and slowed down even more. Nick and Schmidt were deep in conversation but she only had eyes for Nick—she looked at how his hair ruffled even when they were meticulously combed, at how he always had his hands shoved into his pockets to protect himself from a ruthless world, at the hint of dimple in his cheek when he smiled. She couldn't help but smile herself.

She had feelings for him. It was really that simple. Seeing Cece agree to marry someone she barely knew made her realize another thing: it was worth telling Nick how she felt. Maybe not tonight. Maybe not even tomorrow. Things needed to be sorted in her head before she took that step but Jess was sure of one thing: She cared about Nick.

Approaching the balloon, she walked in and looked at both guys—quiet, reflective, slightly nervous? "Oh, sorry—I'm not interrupting something am I?"

"No no no Jess, we were just thinking about our ten glorious years together. It's been quite the adventure" Schmidt replied.

Jess smiled and turned to him first "Well, as someone who lives with you and knows how difficult the two of you can be, I'd say both of you deserve a hug and some congratulations". She hugged Schmidt closely and congratulated him. She then turned tentatively towards Nick. Pulling him into a tighter, more intimate embrace, the feeling of his hands slip around her waist, holding onto her almost protectively, rubbing up and down, gave her the courage to give him a kiss somewhere between his nape and his ear and whisper "Congratulations, you".

Nick withdrew but held onto her waist. She let go of him and held his hand fleetingly as she did and smiled warmly at him. "Thanks, Jess".

It took a whole lot of will to let go of her. And although he wanted to dwell on their little exchange, only Schmidt's words rang through his ears. Never going to happen. Insanely complicated. Chernobyl? So while Jess and Schmidt got caught up in a tussle about how she should have manipulated Cece into thinking an Indian husband would forbid her from modeling, Nick took out his phone and texted Shane.

"_Hey. I guess I can meet up later tonight then. Your place or mine?"_

**A/N: Sigh, sad stuff I know! That's how the season seems to be panning out though! But I'm loving the development and I know all of this will deepen their relationship even more! Can't wait for tonight's episode. **

**Please review! I should hopefully get the next chapter up in a couple of days if you guys are enjoying this :)**


End file.
